Sweetest Sin
by Chizuru Rei
Summary: aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tengah jatuh cinta kepadanya, cinta yang membuatku jatuh kedalam lubang terindah bernama dosa. jiwa dan tubuhku telah kotor berlumur dosa, jadi biarkan aku hidup dalam dosa termanis bersamamu. summary gagal, yaoi, boyxboy, sasunaru, mpreg! For SasuNaru Day 2015!
1. Chapter 1

ohayo konnichiwa konbanwa minna~

chizuru kembali update dengan cerita baru yang kemarin lagi proses pengerjaan setelah ini selesaaaai yaaa

chizuru masih newbie dalam dunia fanfic mohon bantuan dan review para readers

jika ada typo dan pemilihan kata yang kurang baik mohon ingatkan chizu

terima kasih~

selamat membacaaa minna semoga suka arigatou

.

.

.

HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS! 

* * *

_Aku tak pernah tau kenapa aku mencintaimu, cinta yang membuatku menjadi seseorang berbeda, cinta yang membuatku melanggar sumpahku. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehku akan bersanding denganmu, tak ada perasaan khusus saat aku mengenalmu kau hanya orang asing bagiku. Aku mengingat semua awal pertemuan kita, pertemuan yang seolah telah digariskan oleh takdir aku juga mengingat bagaimana awal kau seolah merayuku menganggap semuanya hanyalah candaan semata, aku mengingat semuanya bagaimana caramu membalas pesanku bahkan membuatku menunggu balasanmu karna kesibukanmu. Aku mencintaimu._

SWEETEST SIN

Daun berguguran , berjatuhan tak tentu arah terbawa angin menuju daratan yang lain. Musim panas telah terlewat, kini Jepang memasuki awal musim gugur, seorang pemuda manis meletakan beberapa kue dietalase café tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan takjub parasnya yang manis dan keramahannya membuatnya disukai beberapa pelanggan tetap dicafe tempat ia bekerja. Awal Juli ini ia akan mulai shift pagi untuk menggantikan temannya yang sedang sibuk disemester akhir kuliahnya, mata sapphirenya perlahan memperhatikan beberapa pelanggan setia di café milik ayah sahabatnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini sang pemuda manis ini bekerja di café yang menawarkan suasana Eropa, dan hampir 2 tahun ini banyak pelanggannya yang senang dengan pelayanan darinya.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda manis bermata sebiru langit tak berawan ini menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di café bergaya Eropa milik ayah sahabatnya, para pelanggan dengan sabar menanti secangkir coffe buatan chouji sahabat baiknya semasa SMA yang juga bekerja di café yang sama. "ting" suara bel pintu masuk terdengar beberapa pelayan termasuk naruto menyambut sang pelanggan dengan ramah.

Seseorang dengan mata segelap malam dan rambut raven memasuki café dengan langkah yang tegas, paras tampannya menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung wanita yang ada disana. Uchiha Sasuke seorang direktur muda diperusahaan milik ayahnya, Sasuke tak semata-mata mengandalkan kekuasaan ayahnya dia bahkan memiliki perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan dengan pasti ke meja kosong di dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke taman, Nampak pohon sakura yang berguguran.

"maaf tuan, ingin pesan apa?"

"black coffe dan sandwich"

"tidak ada yang lain lagi tuan?"

"hn"

Kiba memasuki dapur berteriak dengan keras kearah teman-temannya, membuat suasana sepi menjadi ramai dan ceria, naruto yang melihat tingkah temannya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati bersyukur masih ada kiba dan temannya yang setia padanya.

"narutooo kau yang antar pesanan meja 12 ya" kiba berucap sembari membawa nampan berisi beberapa pesanan pelanggannya

"hai wakarimasu~"

"arigatou neee"

"douita"

Naruto berjalan melewati meja ke meja senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari raut wajahnya, mata onyxnya tak pernah lepas dari bunga sakura yang berguguran raut lelahnya sungguh terlihat. Menjadi seorang direktur muda bukanlah hal yang terbilang gampang diusianya yang terbilang baru menginjak 23 tahun, namun tuntutan keluarga membuatnya harus memenuhi segalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang tanda ia mulai kelelahan.

"maaf tuan ini pesanannya"

"hn"

"tuan tidak apa-apa? Anda terlihat kurang sehat"

"apa maksudmu?"

"maafkan saya jika saya lancang tuan, tapi anda terlihat sangat kelelahan"

"aku tak apa, pergilah"

-0-

Angin malam mulai berhembus beberapa orang berlalu lalang merapatkan jaket atau mantel mereka, musim gugur memang tak sedingin musim dingin namun suhunya juga bisa membuat beberapa orang menggigil karena kedinginan. Malam semakin larut cafe naruto semakin sepi para pengunjung satu persatu mulai meninggalkan cafe tersebut, namun sasuke tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"maaf tuan kami akan segera tutup" pemuda dengan tato segitiga di pipinya membuatnya sangat manis

"hn"

Dengan langkah yang berat Sasuke melangkah keluar cafe, kedua kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang berat badannya dan "bruk" ia terjatuh kepalanya begitu pusing perlahan onyx tertutup menyembunyikan sejenak keindahan malam tanpa bintang.

-0-

Sasuke terbangun diruangan serba orange membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit, melihat dinding yang bercat orange terang dengan banyak boneka rubah yang sangat wanita menurutnya. Naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan sarapan memekik kaget saat seseorang duduk dimeja makannya sembari menatapnya tajam, Naruto tersenyum manis meletakan semangkuk sup miso dengan tenang, Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang tengah berusaha melepaskan apron berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah manis membuat sang empunya terlihat sangat imut.

Naruto kini duduk dengan tenang di meja makannya dengan sasuke yang berada di hadapannya apartemen kecilnya tidak bisa memuat banyak barang namun, terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi diluar dapur yang kecil namun sangat rapi, ruang tamu yang sangat sederhana dan sebuah ruangan kecil yang disulap menjadi ruang istirahat empunya, berisikan sebuah televisi layar datar dengan meja dan sebuah sofa. Apartemen kecil yang sangat nyaman untuk sasuke dibanding masionnya yang terlalu besar tapi sangat sunyi.

"makanlah setelah makan akan kusiapakan air untukmu mandi" naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan sup miso dihadapannya bukan makanan mewah memang namun sangat enak dilidah sasuke sudah berapa lama ibunya tak membuatkannya sarapan? Saa sasuke bahkan lupa

"bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" sasuke bertanya disela-sela makannya tidak sopan memang berbicara saat makan tapi sasuke terlalu penasaran kenapa ia bisa berada diapartemen si kuning ini

"kau tak meningatnya tuan?" naruto meletakan sumpitnya berusaha menjawab sesopan mungkin

"panggil aku Sasuke, dan kau?" sasuke turut meletakan sumpitnya jujur saja ia lapar namun, berbicara sambil menatap si kuning membuatnya lebih tertarik

"kau tak punya nama marga? Ah dan aku Uzumaki Naruto maaf jika aku bertanya lancang" Naruto menundukan kepalanya menyesali pertanyaannya

"uchiha. Margaku uchiha dan tak perlu sesopan itu padaku kau sudah menolongku" demi neptunus ini pertama kali sasuke dapat berbicara banyak dengan orang asing, padahal jika dengan kakaknya uchiha itachi pun ia lebih sering menjawabnya dengan diam tapi entah kenapa sasuke merasa nyaman berada dihadapan pemuda manis tersebut

"ah ini bukan apa-apa uchiha-"

"sasuke"

"ah maafkan saya, anda semalam terjatuh didepan cafe tempat saya bekerja dan saya berusaha mencari identitas anda namun tak ada dompet atau pun kartu nama jadi maaf jika membawa anda ke apartemen kecil milik saya" Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada sangat lembut ditelinga sasuke membuat sang empunya tersipu dipandang tajam oleh mata setajam samurai tersebut

"kau cukup berani membawa orang asing kerumahmu eh? Bagaimana jika aku orang jahat yang kabur?" sasuke menyengit heran bagaimana ada orang seperti naruto di tokyo yang terkenal kejam ini?

"saya percaya anda bukan orang yang jahat, jika anda orang jahat mengapa sekarang anda duduk dihadapan saya dan berbincang dengan saya bukannya membunuh dan merampok saya?" sasuke tercengang mendengar jawaban naruto pemuda ini berbeda pemuda yang tanpa sengaja ditemuinya di cafe semalam.

"hn"

"saya akan siapkan air untuk anda mandi, silahkan nikmati makanan anda" naruto tersenyum dan beranjak dari kursinya

"berhentilah menggunakan kalimat yang sangat sopan naruto" naruto menatap sasuke dengan bingung namun kemudian ia tersenyum sangat manis

"hai' wakatta yo" senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir sang bungsu uchiha senyuman yang telah lama ia lupakan bagaimana caranya.

-0-

Naruto tengah duduk manis di depan televisi layar datarnya sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkannya seorang pria dengan hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, dan rambut yang basah seusai mandi membuat naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Perlu di ketahui naruto adalah seorang gay dan pemandangan didepannya benar-benar menggoda imannya, sasuke yang menyadari arah pandang naruto menyeringai sadis mendapatkan ide jail untuk mengerjai naruto dengan santai sasuke mendekati naruto membuat naruto menyengit heran sasuke semakin mendekat bahkan kini pantatnya sudah mendarat mulus di sofa milik uzumaki tersebut. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah naruto yang sudah terpojok di sofanya, menghirup aroma citrus yang mendera indra penciumannya entah terbawa suasana atau memang sasuke tengah mengambil kesempatan. Bibir kedua anak adam itu tengah bertemu, entah tak ada yang tau maksud dari ciuman itu hanya saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Sasuke mulai terbawa permainannya sendiri bibir naruto terasa sangat lembut, memang ini bukanlah ciuman pertama sang bungsu uchiha namun jelas ia tau bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama sang uzumaki. Sasuke mulai berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka memegang dagu naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya naruto sendiri masih terlalu awam untuk ciuman ini jadi ia hanya terdiam menikmati perlakuan bungsu uchiha, sasuke mengigit kecil bibir naruto membuat sang empunya memberikan celah yang langsung ditangkap oleh sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan begelut dengan lidah sang pirang.

Nafas mereka mulai memburu memberikan sinyal bahwa mereka harus segera mengakhiri ciuman intim yang sudah dilakukan, sasuke menatap wajah sayu naruto dengan senyuman damai sedangkan naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari sasuke.

"ciuman pertamamu eh?" sasuke meraih dagu naruto membuat mau tak mau kedua mata sapphire dan onyx itu bertemu naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha tidak terlalu gugup namun gagal

"aku beruntung menjadi yang petama" sasuke mengecup pelan dahi uzumaki kemudian meraih sang pirang ke dalam pelukannya tak ada perlawanan hingga mereka menyudahi pelukan mereka, kini sasuke telah bangkit ke berjalan ke arah kamar uzumaki mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan.

Naruto masih terpaku dalam diam mencoba mencerna apa yang telah mereka perbuat, semenit setelah itu wajahnya langsung memerah tak menyangka bahwa ia baru saja di cium oleh seorang lelaki lebih parahnya adalah keluarga uchiha. Naruto meraba bagian bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat perlakuan 'khusus' dari sang bungsu uchiha, kemudian erangan terdengar sangat lucu keluar dari bibir mungilnya "haaah~ kami-sama gomen aku telah melanggar sumpahku untuk tidak berciuman selain untuk pasanganku" naruto mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudahnya atau bodohnya menikmati permainan sasuke namun, tak ia pungkiri ciuman tadi benar-benar nikmat.

Disisi lain sasuke sudah memakai pakaian yang dipinjami oleh naruto, meskipun terlihat sangat kekecilan sesungguhnya itu adalah pakaian milik kakak naruto yang berada di Amerika namun tetap saja pakaian para Uzumaki terlihat sangat kekecilan di badan Uchiha bungsu itu. Usai mengganti pakaiannya sasuke mulai beranjak keluar kamar naruto, ia ingin meminjam ponsel naruto untuk menghubungi kakaknya dan pulang ia tak mau meyusahkan naruto setidaknya jika ia tinggal disini dia ingin menyumbang sedikit agar naruto tidak merasa kesusahan menampungnya, tapi niatan meminjam ponsel naruto gagal tak kala sasuke melihat naruto sedang serius mengetik sesuatu dilayar laptopnya 'mungkin skripsi' batin sasuke namun, tak pernah ada yang tau jika naruto sedang menenangkan kakaknya yang marah-marah karena dosennya mengundur sidang kuliahnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan naruto?" naruto terlonjak kaget sejak kapan sasuke berada dibelakangnya?

"e-e.. bukan apa-apa sasuke" naruto kembali mengingat kegiatan intim mereka melihat sasuke tengah menggunakan baju kakaknya yang sangat 'pas' atau kekecilan untuk sasuke hingga menampilkan absnya yang sempurna

"kau tidak ke cafe hari ini?" sasuke duduk disebelah naruto sembari menatap sang pirang dengan intens

"hari ini aku libur sasuke, aku ingin berbelanja. Ah kau tak menghubungi keluargamu? Mereka mungkin cemas mencarimu" naruto buru-buru meminjamkan ponselnya ke sasuke sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik

"hn, tidak perlu. Mereka tidak akan mencariku naruto" naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut

"eh kenapa begitu?"

"aku jarang pulang ke rumah utama, aku punya apartemen dan aku tinggal disana" jelas sasuke, naruto sendiri hanya mendengarkan dan mematikan laptopnya berusaha menjadi teman bicara sasuke

"kau tinggal sendirian sasuke?"

"sama sepertimu, aku sendirian"

"ah maafkan aku tak ber-"

"tak apa naruto"

"ne bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan?"

Kening sasuke menyengit heran mungkin ajakan jalan memang bukan sesuatu hal yang baru bagi sang bungsu uchiha, namun ajakan oleh makhluk manis didepannya merupakan hal yang baru untuknya. Dan ia tak bisa menolaknya hanya mengangguk menyiyakan.

"kalo begitu aku ganti dulu" sembari menutup aplikasi skype dari kakaknya naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya sedikit berantakan mengingat sasuke tidur dikamarnya semalam membuat rona dipipinya kembali menjalar

15 menit berlalu

Naruto keluar dengan menggunakan celana berwarna hitam dan kaos santai berwarna putih dengan gambar rubah, dan jaket tebal berwarna orange kalem juga membawa sarung tangan untuk berjaga-jaga jika suhu tiba-tiba berubah. Sasuke menatap intens ke naruto, karna alasan 'menahan nafsu makan makhluk manis dihadapannya'. Naruto yang diberikan tatapan 'you-know-what' hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya "apa ada yang salah dengan bajuku sasuke?" pertanyaan naruto mengundang tawa dibenak sasuke "salah? Tidak kau malah terlihat sangan empuk dan manis jika dimakan" ujar sasuke dalam benaknya.

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" crap.

"tidak aku hanya berfikir apa kau sungguh laki-laki?"

"e-eh tentu saja aku laki-laki sasuke aku masih punya sesuatu diselangkanganku"

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat polos meluncur dari bibir makhluk manis hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum yang sudah lama tertidur di bibirnya

"dobe."

"hah apa-apaan panggilan dobe itu sasuke? Kami-sama aku yang menolongmu dan kau-" sasuke mencium bibir naruto dengan lembut tak ada tuntutan naruto yang hanyut dalam ciumannya hanya terdiam kemudian menutup matanya, menikmati permainan sang bungsu uchiha begitu juga tangan sasuke yang kini entah sejak kapan merambat ke pinggangnya untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, kecup jilat gigit naruto dibuat lemas hanya karna ciuman tangannya kini beralih ke leher sang uchiha lidah sasuke sendiri membelai bibir naruto kemudian menggigitnya kecil membuat naruto membuka mulutnya, dan sasuke benar-benar seorang uchiha yang tidak sedikitpun membuang kesempatan. Lidah sasuke telah masuk menginvansi mulut sang uzumaki 'manis' batin sang uchiha gila. 5 menit berlalu jika sasuke tidak ingat bahwa naruto butuh bernafas ia sungguh enggan melepaskan ciuman manisnya dengan uzumaki tersebut, naruto bernafas lega ciumannya dengan sasuke benar-benar ciuman 'panas' nafasnya memburu wajahnya merah merona kedua tangannya memilin ujung bajunya karna malu. Bagi lelaki yang mengaku straight melihat naruto dengan ekspresi seperti itu benar-benar dapat membuat orientasi mereka belok seketika, begitu pikir sasuke tapi maaf saja sasuke tidak mau berbagi hal seindah naruto untuk orang lain.

"jadilah milikku naruto"

"e-eh?"

"jadilah kekasihku"

"s-sasuke kau tau err ini benar-benar-"

"terlalu cepat"

"benar, aku tak yakin kau memiliki rasa cinta untukku"

"cinta tidak mengukur seberapa lama ia berada dihati seseorang dobe"

"tapi sasuke aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan seolah main-main, dan berhenti memanggilku dobe. Teme"

"heh kau sudah belajar mengejek, apa aku terlihat main-main dimatamu uzumaki naruto?" naruto menatap onyx didepannya dengan sangat tajam

"entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih meragukanmu"

"baiklah tak apa"

"e-eh s-sasuke kau tak marah padaku maksudku aku err tidak itu ah"

"kau berisik dobe"

"TEMEEE~"

"apa?"

 _Aku memang baru mengenalmu, namun tak kupungkiri rasa itu mulai tumbuh semakin dalam ketika kita mulai bersama. Semakin aku bersamamu semakin besar aku melanggar sumpahku Sasuke, aku mencintaimu sungguh. Namun ada keraguan besar untukku apakah aku pantas bersanding denganmu? Apakah aku akan diterima dikeluargamu setelah mengetahui kau adalah penerus keluargamu? Kita hanya dua orang lelaki pendosa. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentangmu yang menjalin hubungan denganku sasuke? Untuk sekarang biarkanlah semuanya mengalir seperti ini biarkanlah cukup seperti ini Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu._

 _TBC_

* * *

neee~

gimana? maaf jika banyak typo semoga tidak mengubah arti katanya hehehe

maaf jika masih tidak nyambung dan alur gak jelas dan sangat cepat

gomen gomen

chizu hanya newbie maaf masih butuh bimbingan paraa senpai-tachi

mohon review untuk lebih baiknya fanfic chizu

terima kasih sudah membacaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

but this story original by me wuahahaha

genre : romance doang kali ya gatau kalo ada yang bilang hurt sih

warning : 18+, typo, eyd berantakan, kacau lah

sasunaru, boyxboy, homo, gay, lovewins?

maaf jika masih banyak typo, eyd yang berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat

 **SWEETEST SIN CHAPTER 2**

HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS

* * *

Hari terus berganti, kini Jepang telah memasuki musim dingin. Salju memang belum turun, namun suhu sudah sangat ekstrim membuat beberapa orang memilih duduk santai didepan perapian rumahnya dengan keluarganya, begitu pula sang bungsu Uchiha yang belum menyerah mendapatkan cinta sang Uzumaki, berulang kali Sasuke mengatakan perasaannya berulang kali mereka bersama dalam malam-malam yang indah, namun tak ada ikatan yang terjalin. Tak ada selain teman ranjang. Dan itu sungguh membuat sang bungsu Uchiha uring-uringan, melihat Naruto bersama orang lain bukanlah suatu hal yang mau ia lihat, setelah rapat panjang para direktur.

"Naruto!" sepasang mata sapphire itu mencari siapa pelaku yang memanggilnya, ia menemukannya seorang pria berambut gelap dan bermata tajam tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah. Naruto membagi sedikit senyumnya ke arah pemuda yang belakangan ini mencuri segalanya darinya, tersenyum manis tanpa dibalas sang pemuda, yang hanya berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sasuke kini berada didepan pemuda manis, dan seorang yang berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan seseorang disamping Naruto, kembali menatap pemilik nama Naruto.

"siapa dia dobe?" seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Uchiha tanpa basa-basi, Naruto hanya tersenyum miris melihat Sasuke. Kejadian yang sudah berulang kali terulang.

"ah kenalkan dia Yahiko kekasih sepupuku teme jangan berlebihan" untuk sekarang Sasuke cukup lega mendengar penuturan sang bungsu Uzumaki, Yahiko yang mengerti langsung menjabat tangan Sasuke dan memperkenalkan dirinya, jika tidak mau membuat tulang lehernya patah karena kemarahan Uchiha, yang tak mau miliknya disentuh.

"Yahiko, dan aku kekasih Nagato sepupu dari kekasihmu tuan Uchiha-san"

"hn"

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi , Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto untuk pulang bersamanya. Sudah 1 bulan terakhir mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Sasuke, sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak tinggal disana dengan alasan bagaimana jika apartemennya ditinggalkan dan kakaknya. Namun bukan Uchiha jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak ia inginkan, Sasuke memindahkan seluruh barang Naruto tanpa seizin empunya, dan membayar sewa apartemen milik Naruto untuk terakhir kali, dan itulah yang membuat kini makhluk manis itu sudah berada di kamarnya, yang berubah menjadi banyak pernak-pernik rubah.

Tanpa ada pembicaraan mobil Sasuke sudah berada diapartemen mewahnya bersama Naruto, dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mengabaikan ringisan kesakitan sang pemuda manis menuju ke apartemen mereka berdua di lantai 20, Sasuke masih belum membuka pembicaraan. Begitu pula Naruto, ia tau jika saat ini Sasuke hanya butuh dirinya dan ia siap.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kasar pintu apartemennya menutupnya dengan menendangnya, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri akannya namun, ia tetap diam tetap bungkam dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang 1 bulan ini bersamanya. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat seolah tak ada hari esok untuknya, Naruto hanya diam membalas pelukan sang bungsu Uchiha dengan lembut, Naruto merasakannya. Merasakan semuanya perasaan sang bungsu Uchiha mengalir dalam detakan jantungnya yang ia rasakan, Naruto menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tangisnya pecah, Sasuke berusaha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang kapanpun bisa jatuh.

"jadilah milikku Naruto, hanya untukku, bersamaku selamanya aku memohon kepadamu Naruto" hanya isak tangis dan detak jantung mereka yang terdengar, perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke, menatap tepat ke onyx hitam Sasuke.

"jadikan aku milikmu Sasuke, hanya untukmu, bersamamu selamanya dan aku memohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku" Naruto menangis, Sasuke meraihnya dalam pelukan hangat mencium puncak kepalanya dengan tulus.

"i will Naruto, i promise" Naruto tersenyum membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus mencium pemuda yang kini berada dibawahnya, tak ada hasrat membara dalam ciumannya hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Namun malam semakin dingin memaksa kedua anak adam tersebut mencari kehangatan, Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda berambut raven yang berada diatasnya, sedangkan sang pemuda masih terus mecumbu bibir mungilnya yang sudah membengkak semenjak mereka berciuman 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto mendorong perlahan bahu Sasuke memberitahukan kebutuhan oksigen untuknya, Sasuke melepas pangutannya melihat sekilas seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 30 menit yang lalu.

"aku mencintaimu Naru"

"aku tau Sasuke, karna aku juga"

Sasuke perlahan membuka baju yang dikenakan Naruto, membuang kain-kain berlapis yang menutupi karya Sang Pencipta. Mengerang kecil Sasuke membuat tanda-tanda di sekujur tubuh Naruto dengan bercak merah, gigit, hisap, begitu hingga ia bosan sayang sekali namun, Naruto bagaikan heroin baginya tak ada kata berhenti menikmati tubuh indah dibawahnya Naruto terlalu lezat untuk ditinggalkan. Biarlah ini menjadi dosa terindah, biarlah sejenak mereka melupakan penatnya hidup ini, membiarkan dirinya menikmati setitik surga dunia yang telah diberikan Sang Kuasa.

Sasuke melepas pertahanan terakhir Naruto dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, uang bukanlah masalah. Sasuke kembali memberikan ciuman kepada bibir cherry dibawahnya, tangannya yang menganggur memilin tonjolan kecil didada sang submissive membuatnya mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Rintihan dan desahan Naruto merupakan irama yang paling indah ditelinga Sasuke, tak kan ada yang menggantikan pria yang kini berada dalam kuasanya.

Sasuke terus berusaha memanjakan Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan dan erangan kecil, membuat sesuatu dibalik celananya mengeras. Sasuke dengan sabar memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut, membuatnya dapat merasakan cinta disetiap permainan mereka. Sang bungsu Uchiha dengan cepat meraih kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya dengan lambat, erangan dan desahan terdengar indah di telinganya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat menambah kocokannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan segalanya dengan suatu hubungan yang jelas.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanan Naruto mulai mengeras, tanpa rasa jijik Sasuke memasukan kebanggaan Naruto yang tidak seberapa kedalam mulutnya, jilat hisap berulang kali hingga mendengar Naruto akan mengeluarkan muatannya dengan cepat Sasuke semakin menghisap kejantanan Naruto, membuatnya memuncratkan isi tepat didalam mulut sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat malaikatnya terengah-engah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya, dadanya naik turun membuat 2 tonjolan didadanya semakin imut. Sasuke kembali menjilat tubuh sang mentari dalam hidupnya menikmati setiap inci tubuhnya, sembari melepaskan kemeja dan celannya yang mulai menganggunya.

Kini mereka telah sama-sama telanjang, kedua anak adam tersebut saling membagi kehangatan dimalam yang sangat dingin tepat ditanggal 24 desember. Keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah acara penyatuan panjang dan melelahkan. Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Naruto, kemudian melumuri jari-jarinya dengan sisa sperma di perut dan dada Naruto membuat jarinya selicin mungkin untuk persiapan Naruto. Dengan telaten Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya, dan disambut dengan erangan kesakitan Naruto.

"sakit?"

"tidak, lanjutkan Sasuke"

"baiklah, tahanlah sebentar Naru"

Hanya senyuman, jari kedua masuk membuat sebulir air mata Naruto terjatuh ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan sex dengan Sasuke namun, bagian bawah tubuhnya selalu terasa ini merupakan hal baru untuknya, dengan cepat Sasuke mencium mata Naruto mencoba meredakan sakit tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, Naruto tersenyum tanda untuk Sasuke dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke menggerakan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan menusuk dan menggunting demi mempersiapkan lubang Naruto, paham jika miliknya tidak hanya sebesar dua jari, Sasuke kembali memasukkan satu jarinya. Kini ada tiga jari bersarang di lubang milik Naruto, sang empunya hanya dapat menangis menahan sakit sedangkan, Sasuke berusaha mencari titik kelemahan Naruto untuk memberikannya rasa nikmat duniawi.

"AHH" crap.

Sasuke menemukannya titik terlemah seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto mengerang semakin keras, rasa sakitnya hilang sudah tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya menghilangkan fungsi rasionalitas otaknya sebagai manusia. "masukan Sasuke, i need you. I will be okay just put in on me sasuke" seperti sihir Sasuke hanya tersenyum menangguk, mencium sekilas bibir cherry yang telah membengkak.

"aku mencintaimu Naru, tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi"

"aku juga Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang sang Uzumaki ringisan tertahan terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya, Sasuke dengan perlahan memberikan kecupan-kecupan dan kata-kata manis agar Naruto dapat sedikit rileks akan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Ketiga jarinya telah keluar, kini Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya dilubang Naruto dengan perlahan Sasuke mendorong masuk miliknya, ringisan tertahan dari bibir Naruto terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran sang bungsu Uchiha, mengerti jika akan semakin sakit, Sasuke dengan satu hentakan keras mendorong masuk miliknya yang diatas rata-rata "AHHH" Sasuke telah hafal letak kelemahannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam begitu pula Naruto yang berusaha mengatur napasnya, dan membiasakan dirinya dengan benda besar milik Sasuke yang bersarang dilubang anusnya, Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke arah leher Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir sexy sang dominant "bergeraklah Sasuke" dengan anggukan Sasuke mencium kening Naruto "aku mencintaimu Naru".

"aku juga Sasuke"

Erangan dan desahan memenuhi kamar apartemen, Sasuke terus bergerak semakin cepat membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan dengan gerakannya, namun tak bisa Naruto ungkiri kasih sayang seperti ini yang ia butuhkan, seseorang yang akan ada hanya untuknya selamanya. Gerakan Sasuke semakin liar, erangan Naruto juga semakin keras, menandakan keduanya akan sampai pada puncak yang mereka inginkan.

"Sas-aaah... engh.. aku akan... ah"

"bersama Naruto tahanlah sebentar lagi"

"aaah... anh..eng...Sasuke..aku tidakk"

"bersama Naruto"

"sas—ah.. aku ... ti..ngh...SASUKE"

"NARUTO"

Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya keluar dari lubang Naruto dan ambruk disebelah sang lelaki manis, tak biasanya Sasuke akan puas hanya bermain sekali namun kali ini batinnya benar-benar puas, Naruto seutuhnya miliknya tubuh dan jiwanya. Seluruhnya milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan posesif, membuat sang empunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang dominant, Sasuke tersenyum tulus untuk Naruto. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, mereka telah saling memiliki jiwa dan raga, kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"tidurlah Naru, besok kita akan menemui orang tuaku"

"APA? Teme kau gila ini terlalu cepat!"

"lebih cepat lebih baik, aku tidak ingin melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain"

"bagaimana jika keluargamu menolak hubungan ini Sasuke demi tuhan kau ini gila atau apa?"

Chu~

Sasuke mencium kecil bibir mungil Naruto menandakan bahwa Naruto harus segera menutup mulutnya, sebelum ada ronde kedua untuknya. Mengerti arti tatapan mesum Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa cemberut dan terdiam dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari sang bungsu Uchiha, yang kini sudah dengan nyaman terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

Alarm yang biasa berbunyi, kini tak berbunyi karna kedua pemilik rumah telah bangun dan mempersiapkan diri terutama Naruto, yang kini tengah diam disudut apartemen dengan secangkir coklat panas yang tak tersentuh, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tertawa mendapati seberapa takutnya Naruto kehilangannya, well itu artinya Naruto sangat mencintainya bukan?

"Naruto, kemarilah benarkan dasiku" Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya semakin cemberut, menaruh cangkirnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, yang tengah duduk manis dikasurnya dengan sebuah dasi mengantung asal-asalan dikerah lehernya.

"kapan kau akan belajar mengurus dirimu sendiri Suke" Naruto kini berusaha memasangkan dengan benar dasi Sasuke.

"untuk apa? Aku memilikimu aku tidak mau direpotkan hanya untuk memasang dasi karna sudah ada kau"

"kau pikir aku pembantumu begitu?"

"ya Naruto Uzumaki kau pembantuku begitu seterusnya hingga ajal menjemputku"

"t-teme apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak mau menjadi pembantumu!"

"hn"

"teme"

"dobe"

"argh! Terserah apa katamu teme"

"hn cepat kita harus segera berangkat"

.

.

Mobil Porche milik Sasuke melaju pelan ke arah masion utama keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan makhluk manis disebelahnya tengah gugup, hingga tak ada pembicaraan berarti dari keduanya, Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tak biasanya Naruto terdiam seperti ini, kegugupannya yang akan menghadap ke calon mertua yang membuatnya diam.

.

30 menit berlalu sebuah masion dengan model khas jepang terlihat dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, gerbang terbuka menampilkan sebuah rumah jepang yang sangat indah dengan taman yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna-warni, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil mewah yang ia ketahui milik kakaknya—Itachi.  
"kita sudah sampai Naruto" Sasuke berucap membuyarkan semuanya, gugup! Naruto sangat gugup, bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya gemas menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Naruto. Sasuke turun dan membuka pintu Naruto, mengandengnya dengan telaten menuju kedalam masionnya.

Beberapa pelayan rumahnya menyambutnya dengan baik, hari ini semua keluarga Uchiha tengah berkumpul minus kakeknya yang sedang berlibur di Kanada. Sasuke berjalan dengan tegap keruang keluarga dimana sangat banyak anggota keluarga besarnya yang menanti kabar yang akan disampaikannya.

"ara~ Sasuke kau sudah datang nak?" sang ibu perlahan menghampiri anak bungsunya, mencium pipi kanan diikuti sang kepala rumah tangga disampingnya yang hanya berguman 'hn'

"ibu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" suara berat Sasuke membuat semua anggota keluarganya melihat ke arahnya seperti semut bertemu gula.

"bicaralah Sasuke kami mendengarkan" ibunya dengan lembut menuntunnya ke ruang keluarga, menyimpan tanya siapa pemuda manis disamping anak bungsunya

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan tenang, tidak lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang, Naruto sama sekali tidak tenang. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto mencoba menyalurkan perasaan cintanya, agar Naruto tidak terlalu gugup menghadapi keluarganya.

"aku ingin menikah" satu kalimat padat dan jelas terucap dari bibir Sasuke, membuat seluruh anggota Uchiha tercengang, berulang kali dijodohkan dan selalu ditolak. Kini ia datang dengan langsung berucap mantap apa-apaan pikir mereka, namun Mikoto tersenyum manis usianya mungkin tidak muda lagi, mengingat kedua anaknya telah dewasa bahkan, akan menikah tapi kecantikannya bahkan tak memudar.

"jadi siapa orang yang beruntung itu Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya dengan sabar meskipun ia sudah tau dengan siapa itu.

"pemuda disampingku bu, dia adalah calonku"

Semua terdiam begitupula Mikoto sedangkan Fugaku hanya menghela napas berat Obito, Itachi kemudian kini Sasuke. Seharusnya dulu ia membuat anak perempuan saja batin Fugaku, Mikoto tersenyum menghampiri keduanya memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan kedua pasangan yang kini sangat gugup.

"nee jadi bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu anak manis?" Mikoto tersenyum tulus kearah naruto membuat naruto sedikit nyaman dibuatnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto nyonya"

"Uzumaki? Apakah kau anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Naruto?" Fugaku angkat bicara.

"iya tuan, apa tuan mengenal kedua orang tua saya?"

"berhenti bersikap formal Naru-chan kami akan segera menjadi keluargamu" Itachi menghampiri sang ayah memberikan senyum manisnya.

"kami mengenalnya nak, mereka sahabat kami. Jadi bagaimana kabar mereka?" Mikoto duduk disamping Naruto menatap lekat mata ocean blue Naruto.

"mereka sudah lama meninggal karna kecelakaan" kaget.

Itulah yang pantas menggambarkan suasana keluarga Uchiha kali ini, semua mata beralih ke Mikoto yang tengah mengeluarkan air matanya, sedangkan Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istinya. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina adalah sahabat dekat Mikoto semenjak sma, pantas jika ia sangat terpukul.

"Naru maafkan bibi, sungguh maafkan bibi jika saja saat itu bibi menjenguk kalian" Mikoto masih saja terus menangis kini Naruto bangkit memeluk ibu Sasuke.

"tak apa bibi, Naru sudah mengikhlaskan kaa-chan dan tou-chan berada disana dengan tenang" Mikoto mengusap air matanya merapatkan pelukannya kepada Naruto, mereka saling mencurahkan perasaan rindu kepada orang tua dan sahabatnya.

Sasuke memandang Itachi penuh tanya, kenapa bisa kedua orang tuanya mengenal orang tua kekasihnya, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman terbaik milik Itachi yang dianggap sangat menjijikan. Fugaku mulai angkat bicara, bagaimana pun keluarga besar Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sibuk dan tidak bisa banyak meluangkan waktu, jadi sekalinya ada hal seperti ini setidaknya Fugaku tidak mau membuang banyak waktu dan segera mengumumkan hal yang membuat Naruto tercengang.

"ehm bulan depan kau Sasuke dan Naruto akan melakukan pernikahan" Naruto sedikit membaku mendengar perkataan Fugaku, bagaimana bisa dalam waktu 1 bulan mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan? dan bagaimana dengan kakak dan teman-temannya, "haaah" Naruto menghela nafas cukup berat keluarga Uchiha benar-benar sangat unik, sekarang bertemu dan sebulan kemudian menikah apa yang lebih aneh?

Untuk sekarang biarkan Naruto tidur sejenak, kepalanya cukup pusing memikirkan hal seperti ini, biarkan sejenak ia terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya dan melupakan bahwa 1 bulan lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

TBC.

* * *

kepada semua yang sudah mereview cerita saya saya sangat berterima kasih tanpa kalian gaakan ada kemajuan dicerita saya, dan maaf jika ada beberapa review yang tidak terbalas karna kesibukan saya mengerjakan tugas menumpuk /nasibmasihpakekkurikulum2013

terima kasih juga kepada siapapun yang sudah memfavorite sungguh saya gak mengira akan sebanyak ini /nangis. saya benar-benar berterima kasih huhuhu.

dan juga yang sudah memfollow terima kasih, karna sudah memfollow cerita saya menjadikan alert ketika saya update cerita saya.

juga saya tidak bosan meminta review kepada para senpai karna saya masihlah newbie dalam fanfiction, juga jangan sungkan mengkritik cerita saya jika ada kesalahan. terima kasih sekali lagi huhuhu.

aaa saya sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mereview memfavorite memfollow cerita saya.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

but this story original by me

genre : romance yang gagal

warning : typo, eyd berantakan, kacau lah, alur cepat, gak bisa bikin romance

sasunaru, boyxboy, homo, gay, lovewins? yaay!

maaf jika masih banyak typo, eyd yang berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat

 **SWEETEST SIN CHAPTER 3**

HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS!

SASUKE BELONGS NARUTO YAA!

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu Naruto semakin hari semakin gugup, menghadapi hari pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung jam. Hari-hari melelahkannya sudah terlewati. Mulai dari amukan kakak tercintanya yang langsung terbang ke jepang mendengar adik semata wayangnya akan segera menikah, hingga Gaara yang memecahkan 3 gelas dan 2 piring dicafe tempat ia dulu pernah bekerja, karna kini ia akan menyandang gelar sebagai Uchiha tentu membuatnya harus bekerja didapur milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Kurang dari 48 jam ia dan Sasuke akan resmi menyandang status berumah tangga, Naruto yang kini berada dikamar mewah masion Uchiha tengah menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca berukuran besar. Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu tubuhnya sedikit membesar berat badannya juga semakin menambah, kedua pipi chubbynya kini semakin chubby. Naruto mengelus kecil perutnya yang mulai nampak membuncit, sudah 2 minggu usia kehamilannya.

Flashback~  
3 minggu sebelum pernikahannnya digelar masion Uchiha benar-benar sangat sibuk, begitu pula Itachi dan Kyubi yang kini nampak makin akrab setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Naruto merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas pagi ini, perutnya sedikit bergejolak membuatnya mual tak tertahan, merasa akan memuntahkan apa yang baru saja ia makan. Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke arah wastafel kamar mandinya kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh sarapan paginya. Beberapa maid dan pelayan dimasion besar Uchiha sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, apalagi dengan semakin dekatnya pesta pernikahan tuan mudanya dengan Naruto.

Mikoto yang mendapat laporan bahwa calon mantunya mengalami sakit, dengan cepat Mikoto mengusulkan membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena Sasuke dan Fugaku sedang mengadakan kunjungan kerja ke Korea Selatan, membuat Kyubi dan Itachi yang mengantar Naruto ke rumah sakit. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter dan serangkaian tes dari rumah sakit milik keluarga besar Haruno tersebut, Naruto positif dinyatakan hamil.

Mikoto yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung menelpon kedua manusia yang tengah duduk diruang rapat direksi dengan sangat semangat, mengabaikan keterkejutan ketiga pemuda didalam ruangan tersebut. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto memiliki kelainan gen dalam pembawaannya, dan itu tidak mentupi juga jika kakaknya Kyuubi juga akan membawa kelainan tersebut. Naruto menghela nafasnya bagaimanapun juga ini adalah anaknya dengan Sasuke, ada perasaan bangga menyeruap didalam benaknya, mendapati jika ia tak jauh berbeda dengan wanita diluar sana yang dapat mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya.

Sehari setelah melakukan pemeriksaan kedokter, Sasuke dan Fugaku melakukan penerbangan tercepat ke Tokyo demi bertemu Naruto, yang kini tengah mengandung anak sekaligus cucu pertamanya. Naruto semakin hari semakin nampak pucat karna efek morning sicknya membuatnya susah menelan makanan, namun Mikoto tidak menyerah, dalam hidupnya mengandung Sasuke dan Itachi juga cukup menyusahkan. Membuatnya kehilangan 5 kilo berat badan diawal dan menambah 8 kilo di tengah umur kehamilannya.

"hoek hoek" 'crash' suara air membuat muntahan sarapan Naruto terbuang, Kyuubi yang tengah memijat tengkuknya hanya menggeleng lemah, ini sudah 2 hari Naruto terus mengeluarkan sarapan dan makanannya. Bagaimana jika ini terus berlanjut akan berakibat tidak baik pada bayi Naruto.

"minum ini Naru" Kyuubi menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diterima Naruto, meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit demi membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering akibat morning sicknya.

"haaa~ ternyata cukup menyusahkan menjadi orang hamil Kyuu-nii" Naruto kembali ke arah kamarnya, dibantu dengan Kyuubi yang tengah membantunya duduk di ranjang Naruto, tidak tepatnya ranjang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"sabarlah Naru didalam rahimmu ada seorang bocah hasil cinta kalian, berjuanglah untuk hidupnya" Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan tulus milik kakaknya, tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Seorang dengan lulusan terbaik di America dapat berbicara seperti itu, apa mungkin hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi membuat kakak tercintanya menjadi seperti ini jika iya, Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih kepada Itachi.

"Kyuu-nii~ aku menyayangimu" Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada kakak semata wayangnya.

"kami juga menyayangimu Naru" sebuah suara berat namun terdengar sexy, berasal dari pintu Naruto. Dengan cepat kedua makhluk manis yang tengah berpelukan, menatap sumber suara Itachi dengan Sasuke disampingnya berjalan ke pasangan masing-masing, diikuti Fugaku dan Mikoto dibelakang mereka yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto kemudian mencium keningnya, sembari mengatakan terimakasih berulang kali kepada Naruto. Tentu saja mengandung bukanlah hal yang mudah,namun siapa yang tidak akan bangga jika orang yang kau cintai mau mengandung anakmu? Tentu semua akan bangga, begitu pula Sasuke yang sangat bersyukur bertemu dan memiliki Naruto disisinya. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan menangis haru, sungguh ia sangat mencintai pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan sepenuh hati meskipun ia harus memnjadi pendosa sekalipun. Dosa terindah untuk bertemu dan menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke, menurut Naruto itu adalah pilihan terbaik dan terindah dalam hidupnya. Dapat dicintai dan dikelilingi oleh mereka yang menyayanginya, adalah hal yang ingin Naruto rasakan selama ini. _'kaa-chan tou-chan maafkan naru yang menjadi pendosa namun jujur dosa ini terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan'_.

"aku mencintaimu Naruto"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu Suke"

Flashback off

Naruto mengelus kecil perutnya, mengingat itu membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupnya apalagi kini ia sedang berada didalam zona pingit karna, kegilaan Mikoto yang membuatnya harus berada dikamar dan tidak bertemu atau menghubungi Sasuke. Tentu saja ditolak keras oleh Sasuke namun Mikoto tidak menyerah, dan mengancam akan membuat mereka tidak jadi menikah membuat Sasuke menghela nafas mengalah, kepada ibunya dan kini akibatnya 1 minggu Sasuke tidak tau kabar sang calon istri. Tidak ada yang boleh memberi tau atau bahkan membuat Sasuke mengetahui keadaan Naruto, jika sampai ada yang memberikannya Mikoto sendiri yang akan turun tangan.

Malam semakin larut, jam dinding kamarnya telah menunjukan jam 11 malam Naruto segera beranjak ke tempat tidurnya mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah, seharian ini fitting pakaian pernikahannya untuk lusa. Belum lagi beban dirinya semakin bertambah semenjak kehamilannya, membuat Naruto sedikit lebih cepat lelah dibanding sebelumnya.

Skip time~

Hari pernikahan mereka kini telah tiba, semua orang yang berada didaftar undangan mengisi satu persatu kursi yang kosong. Sasuke tengah berada diruangan make up nampak tenang, tak ada keraguan atau gugup terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang tampan. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, ada yang pernah tau jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta ia akan semakin terlihat mempesona? Kurasa itu memang benar.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dengan erat, sebagai calon wali dari Naruto. Kyuubi seolah memberikan semangat dengan memeluk sang adik, menyalurkan sebuah energi untuk dapat bertahan selama proses pernikahan berlangsung. Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca, nampak seseorang dengan dress putih panjang yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah, sebenarnya Naruto telah menolak dan mengatakan kepada Mikoto untuk memakaikannya jas karna Naruto masihlah seorang laki-laki. Tapi Mikoto menolak keras permintaan Naruto, dengan alasan Naruto lebih manis menggunakan dress yang ia pilihkan. Naruto menghela nafasnya berat ia hanya perlu menunggu lonceng berbunyi, dan berjalan ke altar bersama sang kakak.

.

.

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring menandakan pernikahan telah dimulai, proses penyatuan kasih dihadapan Tuhan. Janji untuk saling mengasihi selama mereka hidup. Pohon setinggi 20 kaki atau sekitar 6 meter berdiri kokoh serta, kursi-kursi yang sudah berjejer rapi terisi penuh oleh kerabat serta sahabat mereka. Dekorasi yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu nampak sangat elegan, dengan sebuah danau di belakang altar yang memantulkan sinar mentari hingga membuatnya nampak seperti ribuan berlian yang indah.

Naruto perlahan melangkah dengan pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Sementara semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto dan Kyuubi, para kerabat dan keluarga nampak kagum dengan penampilan Naruto, sebucket bunga mawar putih ia genggam dengan erat ia gugup. Ia sangat gugup. Naruto terus berjalan sembari menggengam dan memeluk erat lengan sang kakak, tak ia sadari kini kedua kakinya telah berada dialtar dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya.

Sasuke meraih pelan telapak sang calon istri, menuntunnya untuk berdiri dihadapannya, sementara sang pastur berada diantara kedua pasangan itu. Saling bertatapan, ada rasa rindu menyeruak dari benak keduanya, namun Sasuke tetap diam mencoba tenang untuk tidak menyerang Naruto didepan semua orang. Sang pastur membuka kitab sucinya, semua mata kini memandang pasangan di altar. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan, tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto sembari menatap sang calon istri dengan lembut.

Sang pastur menatap ke Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai istri anda? Mengasihinya, menghiburnya, menghormati dan menyayanginya baik sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Hingga ajal menjemput kalian?"

"ya, saya bersedia." ucapan lantang tanpa keraguan, terucap dengan jelas dibibir sang bungsu Uchiha.

Kini sang pastur beralih ke arah Naruto, ia sudah sangat gugup saat ini. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut yang sedikit mengurangi kegugupan Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami anda? Mengasihinya, menghiburnya, menghormati dan menyayanginya baik sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin. Hingga ajal menjemput kalian?"

Naruto tersenyum manis "ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya meresmikan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri, silahkan mencium sang mempelai wanita tuan Uchiha" sang pastur menutup kembali kitab sucinya, meletakannya dan membiarkan pasangan yang telah resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri baru itu untuk saling mengasihi dihadapan Tuhan.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat, 1 minggu tidak mendapat kabar membuatnya rindu akan harum tubuh Naruto di pelukannya. Sorak surai pada kerabat dan sahabat memeriahkan acara pernikahan keduanya, senyuman bahagia terlukis jelas diwajah keduanya.

Tanpa keraguan Naruto melempar sebucket bunga mawar putih ke arah kerabat dan sahabat yang hadir, mereka berebut mendapatkan sebucket bunga dari pasangan baru tersebut. Semua berlari, berebut, mendorong, terdorong namun takdir memberikan sebucket mawar putih dihadapan seorang Kyuubi dan Itachi. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka, begitu juga Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah mereka berdua, Itachi mengambil sebucket mawar putih dan mengangkatnya keatas sembari mengenggam tangan Kyuubi membuat sang pemilik mata rubi tersebut memerah. Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya kearah sang kakak, mencoba memberikan semangat yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus. Dan pesta pernikahan berlangsung hingga malam tiba, ucapan dan doa mengiringi pernikahan keduanya.

"aku mencintaimu Naru, hari ini esok dan selamanya"

"aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, hari ini esok dan selamanya"

Dibawah sinar rembulan keduanya menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan rindu selama 1 minggu tak mendapat kabar. Mengecap rasa yang telah dirindukan selama tak bertemu, membagi perasaan cinta yang dimiliki keduanya.

 _10 tahun setelah pernikahan mereka._

"Menma, cepat bangun ini sudah jam 6 nanti kau bisa telat" teriak sang ibu dari luar kamarnya, dengan cepat Menma berjalan ke arah pintunya membukanya pelan mendapati ibunya tengah menggunakan apron tanda jika ia sedang memasak.

"Menma sudah siap kaa-san, dan ohayou" 'chuu~' Menma mencium pipi Naruto yang dibalas Naruto dengan belaian di puncak kepala anaknya.

"tou-san sudah menunggumu dibawah, kaa-san akan kebawah duluan" mencium pelan pipi Menma yang terdapat 3 garis halus mirip seperti dirinya, kemudian menuruni anak tangga ke arah meja makan.

Uchiha Menma, anak pertama pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ini mewarisi ketampanan mereka. Mata seindah langit namun sangat tajam, rambut hitam seperti ayahnya, pandai, cuek, namun sangat manja jika bersama ibunya. Kini Menma baru berusia 9 tahun, namun ia sudah duduk dibangku kelas 6 sd karna kepandaiannya, Menma melompat kelas 3 kali. Benar-benar keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

"ohayou tou-san"

"hn"

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Menma duduk dimeja makan disamping ibunya sedangkan ayahnya tengah asik bermain ipad membaca berita, Sasuke yang mendapati sang anak sudah duduk di meja makan meletakan ipad miliknya. Bagaimana pun juga makan bersama keluarga adalah impiannya dulu, Naruto mengoleskan selai coklat ke roti tawar Sasuke dan Menma secara bergiliran.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Menma?" Sasuke tengah berusaha membuka percakapan dengan anak sulungnya.

"tidak ada masalah" jawab Menma cepat.

"nee Menma sebentar lagi kau akan masuk junior high school, kau akan memilih dimana?" Naruto sebagai ibu tentu saja ingin tau pilihan anaknya, agar tidak salah memilih.

"Konoha Internasional kaa-san" berbeda dengan Sasuke, Menma menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan sangat manis dan senyum tulusnya.

"itu sekolah yang bagus Menma, pastikan kau masuk sayang" Naruto mengecup kecil pipi Menma, meskipun sudah beranjak remaja Menma tetap anaknya. Anak yang lahir dari rahimnnya, sempat terjadi peristiwa saat melahirkan Menma, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah laki-laki dan melahirkan adalah mengorbankan nyawa, Naruto sempat kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi kini semua telah berlalu keluarga kecilnya telah membuatnya bahagia, tak perlu rumah mewah. Cukup Sasuke dan Menma ada untuknya ia akan selalu kuat.

"MENMA-CHAN~" oh suara menyebalkan disetiap pagi, berulang kali Menma mencoba mengusir sahabatnya namun tetap saja tak pernah berhasil.

Naruto yang mendengar Kazuya sahabat Menma dengan cepat berjalan ke pintu rumahnya, ya semenjak menikah Naruto tidak mau membangun sebuah mansion mewah, hanya sebuah rumah yang sangat asri dan nyaman. Dengan telaten Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, nampak seorang anak berambut pirang bermata emerlad dihadapannya senyum manisnya tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"ohayou paman" ujarnya dengan semangat

"ohayou Kazu-chan, masuklah Menma sedang sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto dengan sabar, bagaimana pun juga Kazuya adalah teman dekat anaknya.

"sudah paman, kaa-san akan membunuhku jika aku tidak sarapan" Kazuya tersenyum, memasuki rumah asri sahabatnya, yang kini tengah melempar death glare yang tak berguna untuknya.

"MENMA-CHAN~ OHAYOU" 'chu~' Kazuya mencium pipi Menma, dengan cepat sebuah pukulan melayang telak di perutnya. Naruto cepat-cepat memarahi anaknya.

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan, itu tidak baik" ujar Naruto cepat.

"maaf kaa-san. aku duluan kaa-san" Menma kembali mengecup pipi ibunya dengan sayang, yang dibalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

"kaa-san kami berangkat dulu jaa~" kazuya melambai ke arah Naruto yang dihadiahi jitakan manis oleh Menma.

.

.

"aku berharap anak kita tidak jadi bottom, apa jadinya jika seorang Uchiha jadi bottom cukup Madara yang menjadi bottom tidak dengan Menma" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, sembari melihat anaknya tengah berjalan dengan Kazuya sahabatnya.

"apa salahnya menjadi bottom Sasuke!" Naruto merasa tersinggung, apa salahnya dengan menjadi bottom.

"itu menurunkan harga diri seorang Uchiha dobe"

"Menma juga anakku! didalamnya mengalir darah Uzumaki, jadi kau tak perlu bingung dia bisa kapan saja mengganti marganya" Naruto marah! Dobenya marah. Pipi gembulnya kini makin gembul membuat Sasuke gemas dan menciumi istrinya.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Terima kasih telah menerimaku menjadi suamimu, menemaniku, membuatku menjadi seorang pria sejati. Terima kasih telah menjadi takdirku Naru. Terima kasih Uchiha Naruto" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke sang istri.

"Terima kasih telah hadir untukku Sasuke. Terima kasih telah menerimaku, memilihku, membuatku melihat indanya dunia bersama kalian, terima kasih telah berada disampingku. Terima kasih Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto membalik menatap onyx dihadapannya dengan senyuman tulus miliknya.

"aku mencintaimu Naruto, hari ini, esok, dan hingga aku mati"

"aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke, hari ini, esok, dan hingga aku mati"

Bibir mereka bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan dari masing-masing. Perasaan yang tak pernah dan tak perlu diketahui oleh orang lain, tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Kebahagiaan tak datang dari mulut orang lain, tapi dari apa yang mereka pilih dan jalani. Mereka tak berhak menghakimi, mereka bukanlah seorang Tuhan, biarlah mereka yang menjalani yang menanggungnya. Selama mereka hidup.

" _aku mencintaimu, mencintai segalanya yang ada didirimu, menyukai segala hal yang kau lakukan, aku tak kan melarangmu lompat ke ke jurang Naruto, tapi aku akan selalu menempatkan pelindung saat kau melompat agar kau aman. Terima kasih telah hadir untukku, menemaniku hingga akhir ajalku Naruto membuatku mengerti arti hidup bersamamu, membuatku mengerti akan arti ketakutan karna takut kehilanganmu. Aku mungkin bukan seorang bermulut manis atau romantis, namun aku akan selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkanku Naru, sebanyak atau sesering apapun. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu hari ini esok dan selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Naruto."_

 ** _THE END!_**

* * *

AKHIRNYA COMPLETE!

jujur chizu gak bisa bikin romance ini romance yang gagal.

maka siapapun yang mereview mefavourite mefollow cerita chizu, chizu gak bosen ngucapin terima kasih.

makasih sudah mengikuti dan mampir ke fanfic absurd ini dimana romance gak dapet dan lemon yang gagal.

maaf kalo banyak review yang belum terbalas karna chizu sendiri sibuk mengurus pendaftaran /nangis

chizu masih newbie masih baru netes di dunia fanfic mohon review dan bimbingannya.

arigatou~


End file.
